To Guard What You Love
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: BIG 4/ Avengers. The youngest must conceal his powers. The soft must grow strong. The brave must braver. The smart must protect. Four children of Loki's must go against the Nightmare King. Summary sucks. Older!Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

To Guard What You Love

**Okay, so some parts will be base on Frozen but please review!**

Somewhere in a hidden home found within the woods of Asgard, the son of Odin, Loki, strolled through the rather large house. His lips casually whistle as he stepped into his room.

"Oh children~ where are you?," he sang.

Giggles were heard from under his bed and Loki smirked before walking towards the direction. "How strange? I turn around and then four little squirts escape from my sight?," he questioned fakely. "Quiet, quiet," a small high voice sushed.

Loki rubbed his chin in a suspicious way. "Could they have disappeared?..." He then bent down and slowly reached for the quilt, that hid the area under the bed.

"Or maybe they are..."

Loki snatched onto the sheet and yanked it up, revealing three children. One was a girl with crazy red hair, and blue eyes; her name was Merida Flame. The other girl had beautiful, long golden hair, and big green eyes; her name was Rapunzel Corona Spring. Last, was a boy with brown hair, and green eyes; his name was, Hiccup Haddock Breeze.

"Hiding under the bed!," Loki said out. The three toddlers bursted into laughter as Loki began pulling them out by their ankels. There was a sudden noise of giggling from behind and Loki turned around to see a much smaller boy with stark white hair, and baby blue eyes; his name was, Jackson Frost, the youngest of the siblings. The child giggled happily, making Loki smirk.

"I smell a little felin who better run before I eat him."

To Loki's warning, Jack gasped and darted away before Loki could grab him.

"Papa's gonna eat me!," Jack squealed in joy.

Little did Loki know, Jack was becoming _too_ over-joyed. The running toddler glanced down

and saw frost coming onto the floor, from the soles of his feet. Seeing this, he grew scared and swished around to warn Loki.

Wrong move.

From his small pale hands, a large burst of ice shot out onto floor; spears of sharp ice shot out, missing Loki by an inch.

_"Papa!," _all four children cried.

Loki looked at the three older siblings, and mouthed an 'I'm okay,' before looking at Jack. The toddler looked down at his hands in terror, tears brimming his blue eyes and bottom lip quivering.

"Jack?," Loki spoke with worry.

The Asgard Prince moved around the ice spikes and took a step towards his child, only to have Jack move back. "No! Don't touwch me!," he whimpered, holding his hands away from Loki.

"I'w huwt you."

Loki felt his heart shatter to hear Jack's voice sound so broken. Still, he took a step forward. Jack immediately ran out the room, and ran down the hallway.

"Jackson! Jack, come back," Loki called, going after his son. Merida reached to touch the ice needles, only to have Rapunzel slap her hand in protest. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the two and ran after his father with the other two following.

Loki came to a stop in what was Jack's room; everything was in cased in frost. Loki could not stop a gasp from escaping his lips at the sight, but then noticed a small lump under the covers, that could only be Jack.

"Jack?"

To his voice, a head of white appeared along with wide baby blue eyes. "Jack? Come out of the covers," Loki said gentaly. "Nu-uh!," Jack instantly said with a shake of his head.

"Jack, I am fine. Look..."

Loki waved from his torso, down to prove his point. "Papa is fine." Jack gazed at Loki with silent. "Now can you come out?"

"Nuh-uh!," Jack said, shaking his head. Loki sighed. "You know, there is nothing to fear about who you are, my child," Loki said, sitting on the cold covers of the bed. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"W... Who I am? But who am I?," Jack asked in confusion. Loki leaned in with a gentle gaze, so that Jack was looking directly in his eyes. "That is for you to find out, Jack," he replied. Jack was awfully confused and sighed. "I'm afwaid of huwting you, sisters, and bwother," he whimpered.

Loki looked at Jack sadly, and wrapped his arms around his child. Frost crept up his torso by Jack's sobbing emotion, but Loki ignored it. Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida stood at the door watching, until Loki got to the floor with Jack still in his arm, and used the other to offer the others to join.

The three other siblings ran to Loki's arms and Loki held all four in a strong hug.

"I love you all, even if I'm wounded in the process," he admitted. Jack, resting his cheek on his father's shoulder, lowered his gaze at the statement.

Little did the small family know... To glowing yellow eyes watched them in a dark part of the room.

* * *

**Continue? Review if I should?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Black Shoes

**Aw you guys are amazing! I hope this story makes it to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

"Hurry up! This is only a once in a year event, you know," nine year old Rapunzel said impatiently, running ahead of her siblings. "Wouldn't papa be upset about this Punzi?," six year old Jack asked.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel jumped over a log and twelve year old Hiccup helped Jack over. "What father doesn't know, will not kill him," Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

Jack grinned at the statement. The four siblings came to a stop at the edge of a ocean like area; the murky waters moved quietly by the wind, and all was silent.

"Wea didn miss et, di' wea?," eight year old Merida asked. Rapunzel shook her head. "No. I know we didn't," she said determined. Her predictment was right, because moments later, one yellow glow appeared in the waters catching their attention. "Quick, hide, don't let them see you," Rapunzel whispered, pulling Merida with her behind a boulder.

"Come on, Jack," Hiccup said gently, pulling Jack in hiding as well. All watched quietly as more golden glows appeared under the water. Then, something or _things _that seemed to be holding the lights, broke through the surface.

_Mermaids._

These creatures were not attractive; their skin was a pale white, their circle shaped mouth containing razor teeth inside, their body of skin and bone, and their pure black ink eyes. Based upon their terror appearence, the mermaids held a reputation in drowning unlucky victims that fall in _their _waters.

But the lights they held in their palms were worth seeing. The older siblings gasped in wonder as the lights floated off the mermaids' hands and into the sky. Jack, on the other hand, had more trouble.

"I can't see!," he hissed, crawling forward.

His actions, caused a weak edge to break and as predictable as it was, the toddler fell off the edge.

_"AHH!"_

_"Jack!,"_ Hiccup cried, grasping a hand for his little brother, but it was too late... Jack's body plunged hard into the waters. "_JACK! NO!,"_ Hiccup screamed and was about to jump in after Jack, if Merida and Rapunzel had not held him back.

"We need to tell father! We need to tell father!," Rapunzel sobbed along with Merida. With no hesitation, the three ran, screaming for Loki.

Jack's head suddenly popped to the surface and he gasped amounts of air, caughing the unfresh water at the same time. "Sisters!? Bwother!?," the boy called, glancing above at the cliffs edge only to see no one. _Did they leave me? No, maybe they went to go get papa,_ he told himself.

Everything was calm and silent, the waves made lights click as they gently smacked to each other, but Jack realized that he forgot about what lurked below him. A hard chill went up his spine and his body trembled in fright. Jack silently prayed that the preditors had left him.

**SCREEEEECH!**

Jack swished around to see a mermaid, towering over him; its claws exstracted and mouth open into a wider circle. But its original eyes of white... Were yellow and cold.

Before Jack knew, the mermaid pushed down onto his frail shoulders, dragging him down into the water.

Jack screamed, only to have a gurgle come out. His tears came out as hail stones that sank to the bottom. Fear arose, causing frost to sprawl up the creatures arms. Jack focused his eyes on that and struggled even more.

_I'll hurt you! Stop! Please!, _he tried telling the mermaid, despite that it wanted to kill him. But it was only in its nature and like Jack always remebered. It's what you are.

Fear from the boy grew stronger and Jack tried to hold it in. It was no use. With a gurgled scream, a blue light erupted from Jack, and with seconds, the water around him iced over.

* * *

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida bursted through their hous door to see Loki pacing worriedly in the center of the room. "Dad!," Hiccup called, rushing over to his father.

Loki seemed relived to see him. "Oh! Hiccup Haddock Breeze, where have you and your brother and your sisters been? You had me worried sick. Wait?..."

Loki stopped to notice that Merida and Rapunzel were crying and mostly noticed that Jack was missing. Looking down, Loki saw Hiccup's terrified face and grew concerned.

"Hiccup. Where is your brother?"

"You need to come! J-Jack fe-ell into the mermaids' waters!," Hiccup sobbed.

Right then and there, Loki's heart dropped. His mouth dropped agape in a silent scream and with no further words, the father darted out the doors with the other three following.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack did not know how, but he found himself laying on the thick ice; his clothes were soaked and he felt weak.

Suddenly, when he looked to the side, there... two black shoes appeared. Jack, for some reason, was too weak to even move his eyes up to see who wore the shoes.

_"That's it, child,"_ a velvet British accented voice spoke, causing Jack to shiver. _"Rest... It makes your fear much better for me to feast on... Mmm. Soon Jack, soon... Soon you will be ripped away from all that you love..."_

Jack blinked heavily, wanting to take the unknown spirit's disire. He blinked again and his time, the black shoes were gone.

The next thing he knew, was being lifted into a warm lap and hearing his father's voice. "Ja... ckson... Stay... wake!," Loki's voice spoke in a smothered way. Jack just slowly closed his eyes... Allowing darkness to consume his sight.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Gloves And Staff

**I'M SO SOOORRRYYY! I know you guys diserve this, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Ever since that terrifying day, Jack grew _afraid_ of what he could do, and isolated himself within his room.

Once in a while, Jack would allow Loki to come in, but in short time, Loki would have to be forced out. At nights, Jack would scream tears as a nightmare haunted his preciouse mind; Loki just hated that his son's door was always locked, so he could not go in and comfort him.

Jack's screams were like hearing a thousand. One time, it was so terrible, a blue light filled the room and a blizzard formed outside, scaring the wits out of Loki.

"It's all my fault he is like this, father," Hiccup once said.

Loki disagreed. It was _his _fault Jack was the way he is. He was not there for his son to help.

Years past, and Hiccup was now twenty, Merida was seventeen, and Rapunzel would turn eighteen in a few days. Jack was sixteen, and everyone except Loki had no idea how Jack looked like now.

Like Rapunzel said: _It's like he's gone away. _

Loki had to agree with that. Jack was his son, and without him... He did not feel like he had a complete family. Not since Maranda- his wife died of a terrible incident. One he wished to not recall.

Anyways, Loki watched in his chair as Rapunzel colored and painted, Hiccup sharpened his dagger, and Merida shot arrows at a wall target. The father missed seeing all four of his children togther, laughing... He missed their horse playing... He mostly missed Jack.

Suddenly, Loki smirked. Rapunzel's birth day might be in a few days, but he had an early present for Jack. Getting up, Loki briskly walked down the hallway till he had got to a frosted door.

_knock, knock, knock!_

Loki waited impatiently for a response. "_Yes?," _a raspy voice spoke on the other side of the door. "Son?... It's me," Loki said. There was a groan or a mumble, then a click sound of the lock and the door opened, revealing a much older Jack.

"What do you want now, dad?," Jack questioned. Loki only smiled, letting Jack know what he wanted_ first._ With a sigh, Jack stepped out of the way and Loki stepped inside. "What is it, dad?"

"What? I can't spend a little quality time with my youngest?"

Jack only looked at him plainly with a frown. Loki sighed and stepped towards the bed. "Listen, son. I know that your ongoing child hood is being rough, so..."

Loki bent down abd pulled a small box with blue wrapping from under the bed, and walked over to Jack. "Dad, Rapunzel's birthday is in a few days, not mine," Jack exclaimed. Loki shrugged.

"I know. I just thought since you might freeze yourself in your room before your birthday even comes, that we can count this as a early gift."

Jack grabbed the box and frost curled around it by his touch, making him cautious a little. Slowly, he pulled the ribbon off and opened the box lid, revealing two white gloves.

"Gloves? Dad, I am not cold," Jack muttered.

"No, put them on, blizzard," Loki chuckled. Jack slowly did so and Loki back a distance away.

"Okay. Now aim your hand at me an shoot," he instructed.

_"What?! I'm not going to do that!," _ Jack shrieked, holding his glove covered hands away.

"Just shoot at me, Jack."

"Hell no!"

"Jackson, just do it!"

Jack shook his head in stubborness, so Loki had to take desperate mesures. "Jack...," he began sadly. "Hiccup died."

Jack froze. "What?," he whispered.

"It is all my fault. I accidentaly crushed him with a boulder."

Jack had tears brimming in his eyes of both pain and anger, before waving his hands at Loki, causing the father to brace himself... But nothing came. Jack looked down at his gloved hands in confusion, wondering why ice did not shoot out. "They worked!," Loki exclaimed happily.

Jack turned away from him and started to mourn for the _death _of Hiccup. Loki face-palmed his forehead. "Jack, Hiccup didn't die," he said. Jack gazed at him with a sniffle.

"Hiccup didn't die?"

"No. The only dead thing about the boy is his childish creativity," Loki muttered, holding the dragon knife Hiccup made for him, "I only lied to you so I could test the gloves."

Jack's eyes revealed anger. "You're _crazy! I could have killed you!," _he shrieked.

"But you didn't. Don't you see, my son? You can conceal your powers better and not hurt anyone!"

Jack understood his father's words and for the first time in five years, a smile married his face. "You mean I-I can go outside now?! I can talk to Rapunzel and Merida?! Hiccup?!" Loki smiled and pulled his son in a hug, tears and laughter coming between them.

A delicate layer of frost crept up Loki's torso, causing Jack to yank away. "What? I thought you said I could conceal my powers?," he asked frightfully.

Loki dusted the frost off his torso. "No harm done, my boy. Just as long as you do not have fear... Sadness... Or any thought of losing it, you will be fine," he swore. Jack soothed by the advice, and gazed at the door with anxious eyes.

"Can I?..."

Loki smiled and nodded. "No need to ask twice, son." Jack let out a breathless chuckle and darted out the door, and through the hallways till he nearly pasted his siblings, but skidded to a stop.

Rapunzel looked up from what she was doing and her eyes widened like a deer's in headlights. "J... Jack?" Her whisper was just enough for Hiccup and Merida to hear; They too gasped. Jack rubbed the back of his neck nearvously.

"H-Hey, guys... _Oof!"_

One by one, each body collided with Jack's, causing all of them to fall back, laughing in tears. "Yer no' in yer room!," Merida squealed in delight.

They all stood, gazing at Jack in question. "How can you control your powers?," Hiccup asked. Jack held up his gloved hands. "Father gave them to me," he chirped. The four turned to see Loki watching them with a full smile. "I miss seeing you all together," he said gently.

The siblings chuckled. Jack suddenly got a great idea.

"Hey, let's go do something!"

Rapunzel's eyes looked to her father along with the others, their eyes glistening anxiously. Loki nodded. "Go on. Let Jack live a little," he said, but then tossed a staff in Jack's lap. They watched as frost curled around the stick by Jack's touch.

"Use it when needed," Loki informed, "now go have fun."

With no hesitation, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel ran outside. Hiccup on the other hand, hugged Loki.

"Thanks, father," he whispered.

Loki hugged him back. "Your welcome, my son. Now go watch over your brother and sisters." Hiccup nodded and ran outside... But little did he know, eyes were watching...

* * *

**Oooh. I wonder who could it be? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble

**I'M SO SOOOOOORRRRYYYY! I had to take STARR and I have been stressed out. But here is this chapter so ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The four siblings ran through the forest of Asgard, laughing together like they never had in years. Jack felt the cold dirt that he had never felt in years. When he saw the trees that surrounded them, he yearned to feel the bark... But the gloves stopped him from feeling the rough bark. _Oh well, _he thought, _I guess there are some cans and cannots. _

"Jack," Rapunzel called.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows for those words sounded familiar? But at the same moment a long white strand of hair fell from her braid? He suddenly felt something wash over him and a memory overcame him.

**(Memory)**

In a treeless part of an area, Jack and his older siblings giggled during a game of chase. "Jack! Do the magic! Do the magic!," Rapunzel squealed excitedly. "Otay!," Jack replied. The scene then changed to a blue light hitting Rapunzel in the head. "Punzi!," he heard himself cry.

**(End Memory)**

Jack gasped and instantly said "No!" His older siblings were startled by his response. It wasn't till then when Hiccup glanced to Rapunzel, seeing the escaped strand from her braid. "Rapunzel!," he hissed.

Rapunzel looked and quickly hid the strand in her braid, before looking at Jack, with a sigh. "Oh, Jack," she sighed, walking to her brother and holding his cold gloved hand in her gentle warm hands.. "Please. Don't be afraid... Your fear is trying control you," she whispered. Jack's eyes lowered.

"I can't, Punzi... I don't know how."

Rapunzel looked down and slipped one glove off slowly. "_No!,_" Jack cried, jumping away. The others gazed down to Jack's feet, seeing frost crawl from his soles. "Jack, sh, sh, sh! Conceal it," Hiccup said,

"Don't feel it," Jack finished, remembering the moto he always used. To his words, he soothed down, stopping the frost. "Tha's et!," Merida chanted. Jack looked down in surprise, and to his curiosity, raised his naked hand. With a jolt of his wrist, a shot of winter magic went upwards and bursted, sending snow to sprinkle down. Hiccup made a cheer sound along with his sisters by Jack's trick.

Jack smiled brightly, and glanced at his staff in wonder. He walked over to a tree and tapped on the trunk with the crook. Frost curled around the plant, embracing it in a winter hug. The teen gasped and ran a hand on the rough bark. _Finally I can feel it., _he thought to himself.

He did it again to the second tree with same results. Then, he walked to a nearby lake, and looked down at the slow moving waters, remembering crashing into a particular ocean. Quickly, Jack clenched his eyes shut. "Conceal, don't feel."

Slowly, he tapped a toe onto the surface, forming a strong patch of ice under his skin. With courage, he stepped fully onto the water, never falling through. Excitement filled him. "Haha!," he laughed, zipping clumsily across the waters, dragging his staff behind.

He swirled, and slid, until just when he was about to fall, the wind lifted him into the air like a bullet. Jack gazed down to see his siblings cheering below. Suddenly, the wind died and with a yelp, Jack dropped down into the trees. "Jack!," they cried and winced at every branch Jack hit until the winter teen stopped at a firm branch, hugging it tightly.

"Are you okay, Jack?!," Rapunzel hollered from below. Javk snorted a laugh and soared down. "All my life, this is the greatest experiences yet!," he hollered. There was a sudden snap of a twig or branch, and they turned to see two, large dim yellow catlike eyes, peeking from the shadows. "What is that?," Merida asked shakily.

A low growl was heard and the unkown stepped out on all four, hissing and growling... It was a black dragon.

"H-Hiccup," Merida sang in a sudden fear.

"Just stand still," Hiccup whispered.

"Why, so it can _eat _us?!," Rapunzel hissed.

"Am I not supposed to fear right now, guys?," Jack whimpered.

Hiccup's eyes widened, feeling the air grow colder around them. "No, Jack conceal, conceal," he chanted. Jack tried to do as his older brother taught him, but with no success.

That was before an arrow shot past his face, and embedded itself in a tree. "Ice demon!," a voice hollered from the right. The siblings _and_ dragon's head to see men in armor, creeping toward them with weapons. "Oh crud," Merida said under her breath. "Okay, you go tell father, I'll hold them off," Hiccup said, pulling out a long dagger.

"No, wea are stayin' wit yew," Merida said sternly, pulling out a bow and arrow that egnighted with flames. Rapunzel nodded and untied her braid, a pile of golden hair covered in vines and flowers, fell to the ground. "She's right, Hic. We stay together," she confirmed. Jack, on the other hand, held so much fear, that when he gazed down at his staff, a blue light could be heard crinkling from the stick.

"Oh no, Hiccup, let's go home."

"Get the demon!," one guard roared. To the command, several soldiers zipped forward towards the siblings. The black dragon screetched and threw itself onto a guard and mauled the man into peices. "Is it on our side?," Rapunzel asked. Her question was soon answered once the dragon glared its eyes to them... Sneering and growling with blood stained teeth. "Nope. It's on its own side," Hiccup replied.

_"No! Lemme alone!," _a wail cried from Jack.

The two guards inched slowly towards Jack with weapons aimed. Jack, afraid to hurt or kill anyone, stepped fearfully back, holding his hands in front of him. "Please, just stay away!," he warned, forgetting the one naked hand.

With one wrong push, ice shot at the men, throwing them back on ice. Jack gasped and gazed at his brother and sisters with horrid eyes.

"I... I'm..."

Not finishing his sentence, he darted away... The guards and dragons chasing him. "No... _Stay away from him!_," Hiccup screamed. Before he could follow, a hard object made impact with his head... And then everything went dark.

* * *

**Cliff! Haha, you thought it was Pitch!... Well, some of you or most? REVIEW!**


End file.
